The darknes of my heart
by eljefe2000
Summary: Taichi es llamado por gennai en noche buena para cumplir una misión individualmente, al llegar se encuentra con dos hermanos muy peculiares que posen unos emblemas muy peculiares, ¿Como terminará todo?. Fic echo para el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. Último capítulo invitado especial!
1. La misión de Taichi

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Sora se hubiera quedado soltera. Este fic es para Selenee Nelia por intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8

Era noche buena y Taichi Yagami se encontraba con su familia preparando todo para la fiesta que iban a dar, sin embargo no todo era bueno...

—Taichi— dijo un hombre de unos veinte años de pelo café y una túnica blanca atravez de la computadora—

—Señor gennai— dijo Taichi mientras veía al señor gennai— ¿nos va a acompañar en las festividades?— le pregunto Taichi mientras se acercaba al computador—

—Me temo que no Tai— dijo el señor gennai mientras veía a Tai— necesito que tu y Agumon vengan al mundo digital rápidamente— dijo mientras lo veía— tengo una misión que quiero darles, les daré los detalles cuando lleguen— dijo mientras se apagaba el monitor—

—En noche buena— dijo Taichi mientras veía a Agumon divertirse con Hikari y Tailmon— Agumon, vamos a tener que salir, posiblemente no volvamos pronto— dijo mientras los demás le veían desconcertados-

—¿Deberás tienes que ir hermano?— pregunto hikari mientras veía a su hermano—

—Si, al parecer el señor gennai no respeta las fiestas— dijo Taichi mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía en compañía de Agumon—

Después de un rato llegó al colegio al que solía asistir y entró al digimundo atravez de una de las computadoras de la sala de cómputo...

—¿Recuerdas este lugar Agumon?— pregunto Taichi mientras veía el lugar donde vieron por primera vez al señor gennai—

—Si Taichi— dijo Agumon mientras veía el lugar—

—Al fin an llegado— dijo él señor gennai mientras salía de la casa en la que vivia—

—¿Que sucede señor gennai?— dijo Taichi mientras lo veía—

—Los digimon an estado muy alterados, lo que quiero es que investigues que es lo que los tiene tan alterados— dijo gennai mientras veía al líder de los primeros niños elegidos—

—No se preocupe, nosotros lo investigaremos— dijo Taichi mientras veía a Agumon— ¿no es cierto Agumon?—

—Asi es Taichi— dijo el Digimon mientras le sonreía al Yagami—

—Bien, dejo todo en sus manos— dijo el señor gennai mientras volvía a su casa—

Despues de eso Taichi y agumon salieron a la superficie en el continente zarpa, dispuestos a continuar con la misión, se adentraron en el bosque...

—Justo cuando creíamos que ya todo estaba en orden— dijo Taichi que caminaba con agumon a su lado—

—No te agobies Tai, no creo que sea tan grave la situación— dijo Agumon mientras trataba de ayudar a Tai—

En ese momento Taichi vio a una chica que nunca antes había visto, esta estaba hablando con algo que parecia estar oculto entre los árboles...

—Oye, ¿Quien eres tu?— le pregunto Taichi a la extraña que de inmediato lo volteo a ver mientras el otro ser escapaba por el bosque-

—Jiji, parece que nos habla— dijo la chica con cara de loca, esta chica tenía el pelo café y ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía una sudadera morada y unos pantalones negros, sus tenis eran rojos y usaba lentes con armazón negro—

—Espero órdenes mi señora— dijo una especie de dinosaurio rojo con rayas negras en todo el cuerpo, ojos verdes, con dos pequeñas alas en la cabeza y unas enormes garras en las patas—

—Destruyelos Guilmon X— dijo la chica mientras sonreía macabramente—

—No lo hagas Maki— dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés, este tambien tenía lentes y vestía una sudadera negra, pantalones del mismo color, tenis rojos y unos guantes morados—

—Espera— le ordenó a su Guilmon X que ya había cargado una bola de fuego— esta bien Ryuunosuke— dijo ella mientras veía al otro chico—

—Gracias al cielo— dijo el otro chico mientras se recuperaba— ¿estas bien?— le pregunto Ryuunosuke a Taichi—

—Sí, estoy bien— dijo Taichi mientras veía al recien llegado—

—No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a Taichi— Mi nombre es Ryuunosuke Zatsune y ella es mi hermana Maki Zatsune— dijo mientras veía a Taichi—

—Ese Digimon nunca lo había visto— dijo Taichi señalando a Guilmon X—

—Es Guilmon X— dijo mientras veía al digimon— y este de aquí es...— dijo mientras buscaba a otro digimon— ¿adonde se metió esta vez?— dijo el chico mientras buscaba a su Digimon—

—Aqui estoy— dijo un digimon morado que parecia la cruza entre un perro y un tiranosaurio, tenía una especie de triángulo rojo en su hocico y parecia de burro este último—

—El es dorulumon— dijo el chico mientras veía a su Digimon—

En ese momento Taichi se percató de un detalle, ambos hermanos tenían algo colgado del cuello, el reconocería ese objeto aunque pasarán 1000 años...

—Ustedes poseen un emblema— dijo Taichi mientras los veía—

—Muy listo Yagami, mi emblema es el del odio y el de mi hermana es el de la oscuridad— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras sonreía—

—Son unos emblemas muy curiosos— dijo Taichi que desconfiaba un poco de los extraños, pero por alguna razón se sentia atraído hacia la chica— ¿ustedes no serán los que están causando que los digimon actúen tan raro?— les pregunto mientras Ryuunosuke lo miraba enojado—

—Esos no hemos sido nosotros— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a Taichi— precisamente estábamos investigando eso cuando...— dijo antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por que un tentáculo lo alzó en el aire—

—Hermano— dijo esta Maki mientras veía a su hermano en el aire tratando de zafarse del agarre—

—Yagami, sacarla del digimundo, yo estaré bien— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía con seriedad a Yagami—

Taichi no dudo y saco a la chica del mundo digital con Agumon y Guilmon X...

—Hermano volviste— dijo Hikari mientras veía a su hermano— ¿Quien es ella?— le pregunto al nunca haberla visto antes, por alguna estraña razón no le caía bien—

—Soy Maki Zatsune— dijo bien de mala gana a Hikari, ya que tampoco le agradaba—

—Mucho gusto, soy Hikari Yagami— dijo mientras veía con cierta chispa de odia a Maki—

—Ya tranquilas chicas— dijo Taichi tratando de calmar a ambas chicas—

Mientras en el mundo digital...

—Mi señor, he capturado al chico— dijo dijo una especie de duende con traje ninja negro y manchas de lo que parecia ser sangre sobre este, sus ojos eran azules y parecia que no tenían vida—

—Bien echo creepymon— dijo lo que parecia un enorme Minotauro con cadenas en el cuerpo y alas moradas— ¿Que pasó con la chica?— le pregunto a su súbdito—

—Ese idiota de Taichi Yagami la ayudó a escapar— dijo muy enojado mientras veía a su amo— pero no se preocupe señor belzeebumon, yo la atrapare personalmente— dijo mientras salía del castillo—

—Eso espero, ese emblema es muy valioso para nosotros— dijo belzeebumon mientras sonreía— el emblema del odio y la oscuridad deben estar juntos para que mi plan

funcione, entonces dominare el mundo digital y el mundo humano de paso— dijo mientras se reía macabramente—

—No te saldrás con la tuya, mi hermana te detendrá— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía al digimon—

—Eres demasiado grosero— dijo mientras sonreía y tornaba los dedos— lleven a este humano y a su digimon a un lavado de cerebro— dijo mientras unos digimon con forma de tortuga y casco azul se lo llevaban a Dorulumon y a el a otro lado—

—Podrás cambiar mi mente, pero jamás cambiarán mi corazón, jamás— dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de Belzeebumon—

—Eso ya lo verémos— dijo mientras sonreía— veamos que piensa tu hermana cuando tenga que enfrentarse a ti— dijo volviendo a reír macabramente—

*Este será un fic corto por que es para Selenee Nelia por ser navidad, feliz navidad y espero que te guste...


	2. El ataque de Creepymon

Despues de que Tai había logrado separar a Hikari de Maki tocaron a su puerta...

—¿Pueden tratar de no matarse mientras abro la puerta?— pregunto Taichi mientras las veía y se iba a la entrada—

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a sus amigos Izzy y Joe del otro lado de esta...

—Pasen— dijo Taichi mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasará-

Al pasar sus amigos se sorprendieron por ver a aquella nueva invitada...

—¿Quien es la nueva chica?— pregunto Joe mientras la veía y Kou parecia analizarla—

—¿Que piensas Izzy?— pregunto Tentomon mientras Koushiro salía de su trance—

—Nada, es sólo que me da curiosidad saber como Taichi encontró a esta chica— dijo mientras veía a su digimon—

Koushiro había sentido maldad en ella, una maldad tangible que podia incluso jurar que la misma chica no sabía de la existencia de esta oscuridad y si lo hacía, ignoraba el tamaño de esta...

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando el señor gennai me llamo a una misión para mi sólo...— dijo Taichi empezando a contar lo que pasó—

Después de términar Koushiro y Joe estaban impresionados por todo lo que les había contado Tai...

—No se por que me suenan familiares esos tentáculos de los que hablabas,—dijo Izzy mientras veía a su amigo— como sea, no podemos decirle nada a los demás niños elegidos— dijo mientras veía a sus tres amigos—

—Lo prometo— dijo Tai mientras sonreía—

—¿Me queda de otra?— dijo Hikari en tono de resignación—

En ese momento todos vieron al sempai...

—Joe— dijo Gomamon mientras lo veía con reproche—

—Esta bien— dijo joe casi gritando por los nervios—

Así los tres chicos y digimon cerraron el trato de mantener su origen de la chica en secreto... en ese momento tocan la puerta...

—Yo abro— dijo Hikari mientras iba a la entrada—

Al abrir la puerta eran el resto de los niños elegidos incluidos Daisuke y los demás... pero Maki no iba a permanecer desapercibida por mucho tiempo...

—¿Quien es ella?— pregunto veemon al ver a Maki—

—Hola, soy Maki y soy amiga de la infancia de Taichi— dijo la chica mientras veía a los demás con la esperanza de que lo creyeran—

—Sí, nunca les había comentado de ella por que...— dijo Taichi tratando de seguirle el juego y no verse sospechoso—

—Cuando eran chicos ella lo rechazo y el nunca lo superó— dijo Hikari ayudando a su hermano—

—En serio Tai, debiste haberlo superado fácilmente— dijo Yamato riendo— digo, no es la mujer más bella del mundo— dijo sin notar la ira de Maki—

—Tu serás hermoso no rubiecito, hasta Koushiro-san supera tu belleza— le dijo con una sonrisa macabra y las pupilas dilatadas—

Yamato sólo se quedó callado, ese comentario deverdad le había dolido...

—No le puedes hablar así a Yamato—dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a ella y Koushiro separaba a sora bruscamente mientras se ponía frente a ella—

—Aste a un lado Izumi— dijo la Takenouchi—

—No lo voy a hacer sora— dijo Koushiro que sabía el poder oscuro de la chica— si quieres tocarla primero debes pasar mi— dijo con suma seriedad mientras veía a Sora—

—Sempai— dijo sora mientras veía a Joe—

—Lo siento Sora, pero esta vez estoy del lado de Kou— dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de Izumi—

—¿No vieron como dejo a mi hermano?— dijo Takeru muy enojado por lo que estaba sucediendo— ¿no vas a hacer nada hikari?— le pregunto a su amiga—

—Lo siento T.K., pero esta vez me temo estoy del lado de Joe-sempai y Koushiro-san— dijo mientras tambien se ponía a un lado de ellos—

Cuando iba a decir algo T.K., de la nada apareció creepymon...

—Me gusta las discusiones al ser un digimon maligno,— dijo mientras sonreía— pero quiero a esa chica— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Maki—

—Baby Flame— dijo Agumon mientras mandaba a volar a creepymon—

—Bien echo Agumon— dijo Tai mientras veía con una sonrisa a Agumon—

—Maldito mocoso entrometido— dijo creepymon mientras se levantaba del suelo—

—Tailmon— dijo Hikari a su digimon—

—Si— dijo Tailmon mientras se abalanzaba contra creepymon saliendo del departamento de la familia Yagami y cayendo del edificio—

—Hay que seguirlos— dijo Maki mientras salía corriendo con Guilmon X—

—Vamos— dijo Tai atrás de Maki mientras los demás lo seguían—

Ya abajo presenciaron una ecena terrible...

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— dijo creepymon que tenía a tailmon atrapada con sus tentáculos—

—Tailmon evoluciona— dijo Hikari mientras veía a su digimon—

—Kari— dijo tailmon con trabajos por que el agarre le impedía hablar—

—No importa que tanto evoluciones a Tailmon— dijo Koushiro mientras veía con preocupación a los demás— el es una etapa mega, no podremos contra él tan fácilmente— dijo mientras veía su computador—

—Guilmon X— dijo Maki mientras veía a su digimon—

—Con gusto— dijo Guilmon X mientras saltaba hacia creepymon— demoledor de rocas— grito mientras sus garras chocaban contra creepymon y lo mandaban a volar lejos—

Creepymon soltó a tailmon por la fuerza del golpe...

—Que fuerza— dijo Hikari al ver como Guilmon X salvo a tailmon—

—Me las pagarás— dijo creepymon mientras veía a Guilmon X con odio— Go to sleep— dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se abalanzaba contra Guilmon X—

—Ahora— dijo Maki mientras veía a creepymon—

—Digital hazard— dijo Guilmon X mientras se prendia en llamas y golpeaba a creepymon mandandolo otra vez a volar—

—Eres un...— dijo creepymon mientras sus ojos empezaban a sangrar, cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza— tienes suerte, dice mi amo que te quiere viva— dijo mientras un portal digital se abría atrás de el— hasta otra... niños elegidos— dijo entrando en el—

—Eso fue muy extraño, nunca habia visto un digimon como ese— dijo taichi al recordar sus ojos—

—Es por que no existía cuando ustedes estuvieron en el digimundo—dijo el señor gennai desde la computadora de Kou— ese digimon es del tipo maligno, fue echo de los datos más siniestros que los humanos an puesto en la red digital,— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera lamentando algo— uno de los dioses oscuros lo creo recopilando los datos de leyendas de su mundo— dijo finalizando su relato—

—¿Uno de los dioses?— pregunto Taichi—

—Sí, siete en total, estos siete señores digimon fueron los que liberaron a Apokalitmon aquella vez y tambien los que revivieron a Myotismon— dijo mientras los veía— creí que habían quedado encerrados en la zona oscura, pero al parecer de alguna forma Belzeebumon logró escapar y junto estos datos para crear a ese digimon cuyo nombre es creepymon— dijo muy serio—

—¿Belzeebumon?— dijo Kou mientras veía al señor gennai—

—Belzeebumon o mejor conocido como Belphemon modo furia— dijo mientras mostraba una foto del digimon— es uno de los siete señores demonios del mundo digital, es muy fuerte, nisiquiera los tres ángeles celestiales pueden tan fácil contra él— dijo mientras empezaba a fallar su señal— Belphemon a captado mi señal, me temo que debo irme— dijo mientras se deconectaba del monitor—

—A que se refería el señor gennai con los tres ángeles celestiales— dijo Taichi mientras veía a los demás—

—Yo he oído de ellos— dijo Maki mientras se acercaba con los demás— se dice que fueron ellos junto con los diez guerreros legendarios los que encerraron a los siete señores demonio— dijo ella mientras acariciaba a Guilmon X— sin embargo puede que Belzeebumon este relacionado con el comportamiento tan extraño de los digimon salvajes—dijo mientras veía a Tai—

—Como sea, no podremos resolver nada si estamos cansados, será mejor dormir— dijo Koushiro tratando de ser la voz de la razón—

—El tiene razón— dijo Joe mientras veía a Tai—

—Joe tiene razón, hoy fue un día muy raro para todos— dijo Gabumon que no había hablado en toda la noche—

—Dé acuerdo, hoy dormiremos todos en mi casa por si creepymon vuelve— dijo Taichi mientras veía a los demás—

Con eso todos volvieron a la casa y se quedaron dormidos, pero a media noche Maki se despertó...

—¿Que pasa Guilmon?— le pregunto a Guilmon X que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba en posición de ataque—

—Creepymon estuvo aquí— dijo mientras gruñia—

En ese momento Maki vio una carta sobre la mesa de la sala...

—¿Que es esto?— dijo abriendo la carta y mirando su contenido—

Querida Maki

Tenemos a tu hermano, será mejor que te entreges... de no obedecer mataré a tu hermano y a ese mocoso que trató de ayudarte, Taichi Yagami... ven sola al lado más oscuro del digimundo...

Firma Creepymon y Belphemon

—Lo siento Tai, pero debo salvar a mi hermano...— pensó antes de abrir la puerta principal y volteo a ver a taichi que dormía en la cocina— y no pienso dejar que te hagan daño— pensó mientras lloraba y salía de la casa sin hacer ruido alguno—

*Pobre Maki, ¿Como reaccionará Taichi ante esto?


	3. ¿El fin?

A la mañana siguiente...

—Chicos despierten— dijo Taichi desesperado—

—¿Que pasa Tai?— pregunto Takenouchi mientras lo veia con cansancio—

—Maki no esta— dijo Taichi mientras los veía—

—Creepymon estuvo aquí— dijo Agumon mientras olfateaba la mesa—

—Sí, cuando peleó contra Guilmon X—dijo Taichi mientras veía a Agumon—

—No, Agumon tiene razón,— dijo Gomamon mientras olía la mesa—aquella vez no tocó la mesa, y esta huele a él— dijo mientras los veía serio—

—Bien, suficiente iré por ella a la zona oscura, quien va conmigo— dijo mientras veía a los demás—

—¿Por que quieres salvar a una chica que no conoces?— dijo Mimi que intentaba comprender todo lo que les había pasado—

—Por que la amo— dijo Taichi mientras todos, incluyendo a el mismo, empezaron a procesar la última frase— como quieran— dijo mientras se salía de la casa y corría al lugar donde cruzó al digimundo la última vez— debo llegar— dijo mientras abría la puerta al digimundo y se metía en ella—

Mientras, de vuelta en su casa...

—¿Que les pasa a todos ustedes?— dijo Daisuke enojado— sólo había una respuesta a esa pregunta, si, pero nadie hablo, yo voy a ir con el, por que eso hacen los amigos, el es mi modelo a seguir, la clase de persona que quiero ser, por eso y otras cosas yo daría mi vida por él— dijo Daisuke mientras los veía con enojo— con esos amigos para que quiere enemigos—dijo saliendo de la casa—

—Daisuke tiene razón— dijo Joe mientras los veía— Sora, ¿Quien te dio ánimos cuando le ibas a dar su regalo de navidad a Yamato?— le pregunto a la Takenouchi—

—Taichi— respondio ella triste por como lo trato—

—Y tu Takeru, ¿Quien confió que te podías cuidar sólo cuando nadie más lo hizo?— le dijo mientras esté agachaba la cabeza—

—Taichi— dijo mientras veía a su digimon—

—Tu Yamato, ¿Quien fue tu amigo incondicional desde el kinder, incluso cuando empezaste a salir con la chica que amaba?— dijo mientras veía que eso si le dolió—

—Tai— dijo mientras se sentia mal por haberlo abandonado, ¿Y así poseía el emblema de la amistad?—

—Podria seguir mencionado cosas que en su momento parecieron normales o insignificantes, pero a él le costaron trabajo— dijo mientras los veía— a un amigo no se le abandona—dijo mientras los veía— una cosa más, Hikari— dijo llamando la atención de ella— puede que esa chica no te agrade y no te importe lo que le pase, pero a tu hermano si, y eso es lo que importa, el ha echo mucho por ti, por que es tu hermano y te quiere, ¿enserio piensas abandonarlo?— dijo Joe mientras Hikari miraba el suelo—los amigos van y vienen, pero tu hermano, ese es para siempre, no importa lo que suceda, el siempre va ha estar a tu lado— dijo mientras la veía—

—Eso fue muy profundo sempai— dijo Iori mientras veía a Joe—

—¿Y que esperamos?, ¿nos quedaremos aquí sentados o iremos a ayudar a Tai?— dijo Koushiro mientras veía a los demás—

—Valla Kou, nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado— dijo Mimi mientras veía a su amigo—

—Nunca habían necesitado que alguien fuera positivo— dijo con una sonrisa—

—Vamos, hay un chico que alcanzar—dijo Miyako mientras todos salía de la casa—

Mientras en el mundo digital...

—Debemos encontrarla lo más rápido posible— dijo Taichi a su digimon mientras estaban ocultos en una roca cercana al antiguo castillo de Myotismon—

—¿Cual es el plan?— pregunto Daisuke que acababa de llegar—

—Entrar a ese castillo— dijo Taichi que ya sabía que Daisuke siempre lo iba a ayudar—

Entraron al castillo sin mucho problema pero antes de llegar al trono...

—Parece que nos volvemos a ver Yagami— dijo Devimon mientras veía a Taichi—

—Devimon— dijo mientras lo veía—

—Hoy caerán— dijo devimon mientras se reía—

—Flecha celestial— dijo Angewomon acabando con devimon—

—No esperaba menos de los niños elegidos— dijo una voz que nunca olvidaría—

—Metaletemon— dijo Taichi mientras lo veía con enojo—

—Tai, ustedes continúen— dijo Daisuke mientras sacaba su digivice—yo lo detengo— dijo mientras los veía— estaré bien, veemon, Digimental up!— dijo mientras sacaba la central—

—Veemon armorshinka Flamedramon— dijo mientras se convertía en el poderoso Flamedramon—

—Vamos— dijo Tai mientras los demás lo seguían—

—Mira que no lo tendrás tan facil mocoso— dijo etemon mientras lo veía—

—veamos que tan fuerte eres metaletemon— dijo mientras sonreía— Flamedramon— le dijo a su digimon—

—Sí Daisuke— dijo este mientras se abalanzaba contra metaletemon—

Mientras con el resto de los chicos...

—Asi que se deshicieron de Devimon y eludieron a Metaletemon— dijo otra voz conocida—

—No puedo creerlo, Myotismon— dijo Taichi mientras veía a Myotismon—

—Hola Tai, supongo que sabrás que no te dejaré pasar— dijo mientras sacaba su látigo—

—Ustedes sigan, yo me quedo con este— dijo Hikari mientras veía con desprecio a Myotismon—

—Todavía no has superado lo que le pasó a ese idiota de Wizardmon— dijo Myotismon con una sonrisa en su rostro—

—Hikari— dijo Tai mientras veía a su hermana— ten cuidado— dijo mientras sonreía— vamos chicos— dijo mientras avanzaba—

—Tailmon— dijo Hikari a su digimon—

—Sí, tailmon choshinka Angewomon—dijo mientras se convertía en Angewomon—

—Será interesante— dijo Myotismon mientras sonreía—

Con el resto de los niños elegidos...

—No pensé que llegarían tan lejos,— dijo una voz tétrica que todos los viejos niños elegidos recordaban— supongo que deberé hacerme cargo desde aquí— dijo Metalseadramon—

—Ustedes continúen— dijo Miyako mientras veía a Metalseadramon— yo lo mantendré aquí— dijo haciendo lo mismo que Daisuke— Hawkmon, Digimental up!— dijo mientras veía a Metalseadramon—

—Sí, Yolei— dijo su digimon mientras veía a Metalseadramon— Hawkmon armorshinka Shurimon— dijo mientras se convertía en el digimon ninja, Shurimon—

Con los demás niños elegidos...

—Jiji, no esperaba encontrarlos aqui—dijo otra voz que les causaba malos recuerdos— no puedo dejarlos pasar, él nos ha ordenado que ningúno cruce hasta donde esta— dijo Puppetmon mientras aparecía frente a ellos—

—Chicos— dijo Takeru que veía de mala gana a Puppetmon— yo me encargo de este, ustedes continúen—dijo mientras sacaba su digivice—Digimental up!— dijo mientras sacaba la central—

—Patamon armorshinka Pegasusmon—dijo mientras se convertía en Pegasusmon—

—Esa nunca la había visto, veamos que puedes hacer mi viejo amigo— dijo Puppetmon mientras sacaba su martillo—

Con el resto de los niños elegidos...

—Nos están atacando en el orden en el que los enfrentamos la primera vez—dijo Koushiro mientras veía a Taichi—

—Pero no tiene sentido por que recuerdo que metaletemon nos atacó después de lo de Puppetmon— dijo Joe mientras veía a Koushiro—

—Pero nos atacó como etemon antes de lo de Myotismon— dijo Sora mientras veía a los demás—

—Eso significa que sigue...— dijo Taichi, pero no terminó por que sintió una respiración atrás de el— Machinedramon— dijo mientras veía al monstruo metálico que derrotó con wargreymon—

—Muy bien echo niños elegidos, an descubierto nuestro juego— dijo Machinedramon mientras los veía—pero ahora morirán— dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque—

—Ustedes sigan, Joe y yo lo mantendremos ocupado— dijo Koushiro mientras sacaba su digivice—

—Sí, no se preocupen por nosotros—dijo Joe siguiendo a Koushiro—estaremos bien— dijo alzando el pulgar y viendo a Gomamon—

—Sí, Gomamon shinka Ikakkumon— dijo convirtiendose en ikakkumon—Ikakkumon choshinka Zudomon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

—Tentomon shinka Kabuterimon— dijo mientras se convertía en Kabuterimon— Kabuterimon choshinka Alturakabuterimon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

—Dé acuerdo— dijo Taichi mientras veía a los demás— vámonos chicos— dijo mientras los demás lo seguían—

—Esto será divertido— dijo Machinedramon mientras veía a sus dos rivales—

Con los demás niños elegidos...

—Ya falta poco para llegar a la cueva donde esta la puerta a nuestro mundo— dijo Tai recordándo que posiblemente este ahi Belphemon—

—Valla niños elegidos, no pensé que pudieran llegar hasta aquí— dijo piedmon mientras se acercaba a ellos-

—Taichi, tu continúa— dijo Mimi mientras veía a piedmon—

—Pero Mimi— dijo Taichi al recordar el poder de piedmon—

—Y me quedo a ayudarla— dijo Sora mientras veía a los demás- suerte— dijo mientras le daba un beso de despedida a Yamato y se ponía frente a piedmon—

—Andando chicos— dijo Tai mientras seguía su andar con los niños restantes—

—Palmon— dijo Mimi a su digimon—

—Sí Mimi— dijo Palmon mientras veía a piedmon— Palmon shinka Togemon— dijo convirtiendose en el imponente Togemon— Togemon choshinka Lillymon— dijo aumentando su poder un nivel más—

—Biyomon— dijo Sora mientras veía a su digimon—

—Sí Sora— dijo biyomon en posición de ataque— Biyomon shinka Birdramon— dijo mientras se convertía en Birdramon— Birdramon choshinka Garudamon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

Mientras con lo que quedaba de los niños elegidos...

—Mira lo que encontramos Mummymon— dijo una mujer araña mientras veía a los niños—

—Aruquenimon— dijo Ken mientras la veía con enojó— Ustedes continúen, yo me encargo de este par— dijo Ken mientras veía a Aruquenimon—

—Yo me quedaré a ayudarle— dijo Iori mientras sacaba su digivice— ahora armadimon— dijo viendo a su digimon—

—Sí cody— dijo mientras veía a Mummymon— Armadimon shinka Ankilomon— dijo mientras se convertía en Ankilomon—

—Wormmon— dijo Ken a su Digimon—mostramos nuestro nuevo poder,—dijo mientras sacaba una terminal—Digimental up!— dijo mientras veía a Aruquenimon—

—Wormmon armorshinka Buchiemon— dijo mientras una especie de conejo con traje rosa de superhéroe aparecía—

—Esta vez tu control mental no servirá sobre nosotros— dijo Ankilomon mientras veía a Aruquenimon—

Con Taichi y Yamato...

—Ya hemos llegado,— dijo mientras veía el lugar donde Tailmon los venció a todos— tardamos mucho pero al fin llegamos— dijo feliz—

—Bravo Yagami, parece que viniste a unirte a la fiesta— dijo Belzeebumon mientras mostraba como Maki estaba en el suelo mal herida y Guilmon X nisiquiera podia reaccionar, estaba inconciente— díganme héroes, ¿Creen poder salvar el día?— pregunto en forma de burla hacia ellos—

Tai no reaccionaba, estaba horrorizado con la ecena Maki tenía cortadas muy feas en el cuerpo...

—Acaba de una vez con ella creepymon— dijo Belphemon mientras veía a su súbdito—

—A la orden amo— dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo— Go to sleep— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella y mucha sangre salía volando—

*Se quedó en lo mero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y quiero aclara que ya se acerca el final de este fic corto...


	4. El bien siempre triunfa o ¿no?

Tanto Yamato como los digimon estaban petrificados, había sangre por todas partes, pero no era de Maki, era de Tai que se puso en el ataque de Creepymon...

-¡Taichi!- grito Maki mientras lloraba-

-Yagami, así que de eso se trata- dijo creepymon mientras veía con serenidad a Yagami-

-Taichi- dijo Agumon mientras se abalanzaba contra creepymon-

-Quédate ahi- dijo creepymon mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara-

-Agumon- dijo Gabumon viendo a su amigo-

-Duele mucho- dijo Agumon que empezó a llorar sangre de sus ojos, estos parecían opacos y sin vida-

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo- dijo creepymon mientras lo veía con malicia-

-Eres un maldito- dijo Gabumon pero no se podia mover-

-Buen digimon, ahora abajo- dijo mientras se reía macabramente-

-Yamato- dijo antes de desaparecer bajo tierra-

-Gabumon- dijo Yamato muy asustado-

-¿Que harás ahora ishida?- pregunto Belphemon mientras lo veía-

Con Daisuke...

-Ese fuego no me hará nada- dijo metaletemon mientras golpeaba a Flamedramon-

-¿Estas bien compañero?- pregunto Daisuke mientras veía al golpeado Flamedramon levantarse del suelo-

-Sí, creo que es hora del arma secreta- dijo Flamedramon mientras veía con furia a Metaletemon-

-Como quieras Flamedramon- dijo mientras lo veía-

-claro- dijo mientras volvía a ser veemon- ahora Davis- dijo mientras saltaba hacia Metaletemon-

-Digimental up!- dijo Daisuke mientras sacaba el digiegg de los milagros-

-Veemon armorshinka Magnamon- dijo mientras salia una luz dorada y se convertía en Magnamon- Magna láser- dijo mientras lanzaba un láser dorado-

-No otra vez- dijo Metaletemon mientras explotaba-

-Vamos, debemos alcanzar a los demás- dijo Daisuke mientras Magnamon volvía a ser veemon-

-Sí Davis- dijo veemon mientras corría atrás de Daisuke en la dirección que tomaron los demás niños elegidos-

Con Hikari...

-Te vez cansada- dijo Myotismon en forma de burla mientras veía a Angewomon-

-Trueno de la amistad- dijo Raidramon mientras electrocutaba a Myotismon-

-Tu otra vez- dijo Myotismon mientras se preparaba para evolucionar-

-Esta vez no, Holy Arrow- dijo Angewomon mientras disparaba una flecha celestial contra Myotismon-

Este desapareció por el impacto...

-Debemos alcanzar a los demás- dijo Hikari mientras Daisuke acentia-

Con Miyako...

-Eres hábil mocosa- dijo Metalseadramon- pero no tanto para vencerme- dijo mientras golpeaba a Shurimon y este volvía a ser Hawkmon-

-Miyako!- grito Hikari mientras llegaba con Tailmon- Hagamos la Joggres- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Hagámoslo- dijo mientras veía a Hawkmon-

-Sí yolei, Hawkmon shinka Aquilamon- dijo mientras se convertía en Aquilamon-

-Ahora!- dijeron Miyako y Hikari al mismo tiempo-

-Aquilamon- dijo Aquilamon mientras se convertía en un rayo rojo-

-Tailmon- dijo Tailmon mientras se convertía en un rayo rosa-

-Joggresshinka Silphimon- dijeron mientras se convertían en Silphimon- Top Gun!- dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de energía contra Metalseadramon que se destruyó despues de este ataque-

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Miyako mientras todos corrían a alcanzar a los demás-

Con Takeru...

-Pensé que esa evolución tendría más poder- dijo Puppetmon mientras veía con una sonrisa burlona a Takeru-

-¿Estas bien Pegasusmon?- pregunto al ver a su lástimado Digimon-

-No- dijo mientras volvía a ser Patamon-

-Ojos de gato- dijo tailmon mientras Puppetmon se paralizaba- ahora Takeru- dijo Hikari mientras lo veía-

-Patamon- dijo Takeru mientras el Digimon reaccionaba-

-Sí Takeru, Patamon shinka Angemon- dijo mientras se convertía en el celestial Angemon- Angemon choshinka Holyangemon- dijo mientras subía un nivel más-

-Cabezazo veemon- dijo veemon mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Puppetmon que ya se podia mover mientras lo mandaba a volar-

-Puerta del destino- dijo Holyangemon mientras abría la puerta dorada donde hace mucho tiempo encerró a Piedmon, ahi encerró a Puppetmon-

-Me las pagarás Takaishi- dijo Puppetmon mientras desaparecía tras la puerta y esta se cerraba-

-Vamos, siento que los demás están en peligro- dijo Takeru mientras los demás acentian con la cabeza-

Con Koushiro y Joe...

-Valla que son molestos- dijo Machinedramon mientras veía a Zudomon y Alturakabuterimon que se veían cansados-

-Magna láser- grito Magnamon disparando su láser-

-Top Gun!- dijo Silphimon disparando su bola de energía-

-Puerta del destino- dijo mientras abría la puerta atrás de Machinedramon-

-Pero que...- dijo Machinedramon mientras era golpeado por los dos poderes combinados y caía en la puerta que se cerró al instante-

-Debemos ayudar a los demás, rápido- dijo Koushiro mientras corría seguido de los demás-

Con Mimi y Sora...

-Pensé que despues de tanto tiempo, serían más fuertes, pero parece que me equivoque- dijo piedmon mientras se reía-

-Es demasiado fuerte para nosotras- dijo Sora mientras veía como sus digimon ya no se podían mantener en el aire-

-Martillo Boomerang- dijo Zudomon que impactó su martillo contra piedmon aturdiendolo-

-Horn Attack- dijo Alturakabuterimon mientras disparaba un rayo de su cuerno-

-Magna láser- dijo Magnamon disparando su láser-

-Top Gun!- dijo Silphimon mientras disparaba su bola de energía-

-Puerta del destino- dijo Holyangemon mientras hacía lo mismo que hizo con Machinedramon-

Al chocar los tres ataques contra el fue envíado de regreso al lugar de donde lo liberó Belphemon...

-Otra vez no- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta-

-Vamos, los chicos deben de estar en apuros- dijo Sora mientras los demás la seguían-

Con Ken y Cody...

-Que vamos a hacer Iori- dijo Ken mientras veía como sus digimon peleaban con todo pero aruquenimon y Mummymon eran más fuertes-

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre real y creo que saldremos de esta- dijo Cody con su voz sería de siempre-

-Ken- dijo Daisuke que corría junto a Veemon para alcanzar a Ken-

-Cody- dijo T.K. que corrían junto a Angemon para alcanzar a Cody-

-Joggres- dijeron Daisuke y Takeru mientras veía a sus dos compañeros de enfrente-

-Buchiemon- dijo Ken mientras esté sonreía-

-A la orden Ken- dijo buchiemon mientras volvía a ser Wormmon- Wormmon shinka Stingmon- dijo convirtiendose en Stingmon-

-Veemon shinka Exveemon- dijo mientras se convertía en Exveemon-

-Exveemon- dijo mientras se convertía en una luz azul-

-Stingmon- dijo mientras se convertía en una luz verde-

-Joggresshinka Paildramon- dijeron mientras se convertían en Paildramon-

-Ankilomon- dijo Ankilomon mientras se convertía en una luz amarilla-

-Angemon- dijo mientras se convertía en una luz blanca-

-Joggresshinka Shakkomon- dijeron mientras se convertían en Shakkomon-

-Desintegrador desesperado- grito Paildramon mientras le disparaba a Aruquenimon-

-Aramitama!- grito Shakkomon mientras lanzaba dos rayos de sus ojos-

Tanto Aruquenimon como Mummymon desaparecieron con los ataques...

-Rapido- dijo Ken mientras los veía- Taichi y Yamato deben de estar en apuros- dijo mientras corría en la dirección por donde ellos se fueron-

Cuando ellos llegaron pudieron escuchar como Belphemon hablaba...

-¿Que harás ahora ishida?- pregunto Belphemon del otro lado de la puerta- sin Yagami o tu digimon, eres un inútil- dijo mientras se reía- estas sólo- dijo muy convencido-

-No esta sólo, nos tiene a nosotros- dijo Daisuke que había abierto la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa que apagó la de Belphemon-

-Asi que al fin llegan- dijo Belphemon muy serio- creepymon, divierte- dijo mientras se iba de ahi-

-Al fin- dijo creepymon con una sonrisa macabra- algo de diversión- dijo mientras el lugar se empezaba a volver frío- I am god- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar sangre y el lugar se volvía sombrío y viejo, sin vida-

-¿Que ha pasado con el castillo?- pregunto Daisuke mientras veía el viejo recinto donde ahora se encontraba-

-No te confundas, al castillo no le ha pasado nada- dijo creepymon que seguia llorando sangre mientras sonreía de forma macabra- en realidad están dentro de mi mundo- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar- gracias a un sueño que les induci- dijo mientras se reía-

-¿Pero por que un sueño? Es imposible matar a alguien en un sueño- dijo Miyako mientras veía creepymon-

-Este sueño es especial- dijo mientras se reía- ya que lo que les pase aquí, les pasara en el mundo real- dijo mientras fingia cara de amabilidad-

-Al menos que surja un milagro,- dijo muy sonriente- ustedes no sobrevivirán- en ese momento comenzó a reírse como maniático- y ni se molesten en evolucionar, en mi mundo yo hago las reglas y sus digivice no están en ellas- mencionó al ver que los niños revisaban sus digivice- Ahora todos serán mis esclavos- en ese momento comenzó a cargar un rayo rojo- creepy láser- dijo mientras disparaba el rayo contra los niños-

Los niños cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto que acabaría con ellos...

*Próximo capítulo final...


	5. La batalla final

Los niños esperaron un impacto que nunca llegó, pero su sorpresa fue al abrir los ojos...

—Esto no tiene lógica— dijo Miyako al ver que el rayo estaba parado antes de llegar a ellos—

—Sí que tiene lógica— dijo creepymon con enfado en su voz mientras paraba su ataque— se que estas ahi hermano, sal para que pueda verte— dijo creepymon—

—¡¿Hermano?!— dijeron los niños elegidos muy sorprendidos—

—De acuerdo— dijo una especie de elfo muy parecido a creepymon, tenía un sombrero de mago negro, tenía una capa negra que estaba sujeta a su cuello por un letrado de abogado, tenía un traje de artes marciales del mismo color y unos tenis blancos, sus ojos eran azules y al igual que su hermano media lo mismo que un niño, 1.0 m, a diferencia de su hermano el parecia humano, pero sus orejas lo hacían ver como elfo— cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano— dijo este con una sonrisa macabra—

—Lo mismo digo— dijo con la misma sonrisa—

—No deberías obedecer todo lo que papá te ordena— dijo el hermano muy serio—

Mientras los niños estaban intrigados con la conversación...

—Mi digi-guia aún funciona, veamos que dice sobre ellos— dijo Koushiro mientras revisaba su computadora—

Creepymon, del tipo virus/angel caído, este Digimon de etapa Mega es sumamente fuerte y peligroso, ataca a sus víctimas sin piedad y mata por diversión, si se le ve, es mejor correr, sus ataques son:

Zona desconocida: Este ataque consta de enviar a su rival a una dimensión creada por el que evita que el rival se pueda defender, esto se debe a que el controla su propio mundo, normalmente lo inicia con la frase "I am god" que significa yo soy dios.

Descansa en paz: Este ataque se usa en base a su velocidad sónica, con un cuchillo que el mismo hizo se lanza contra su enemigo a gran velocidad, este ataque lo inicia con la frase "Go to sleep" que significa ve a dormir.

Muerte sofocante: Este ataque no lo usa seguido, prefiere matar a sus víctimas el mismo, este ataque consta de enterrar vivo a su adversario.

Garras asesinas: este ataque es simple como su nombre, consta de enterrar sus garras de metal en el cuerpo de su víctima para matarla.

Muerte misteriosa: Este ataque se basa en que creepymon se quita las vendas que trae en la cara dejando ver su cara esqueletica y carcomida, esto provoca que el rival empiece a morir por dentro.

Locura: Este ataque, como su nombre lo dice, es simple, creepymon muestra una sonrisa a su rival y este se suicida, como funciona este ataque aún es un misterio.

Juguemos: Este ataque se basa en que creepymon deja al descubierto sus tentáculos, atrapa al rival con ellos y luego lo tortura sin piedad, hasta que este pida morir.

Monster Attack: Este ataque consta de dos partes, la primera creepymon hace crecer sus garras y adquiere una forma parecida a un hombre lobo, la segunda forma es cuando se vuelve un monstruo de dos metros sediento de sangre con una piel tan dura como el chorome digizoide, este ataque lo inicia con la frase "Can you feel the Sunshine?" que significa ¿Puedes sentir el calor del sol?

Corte simultáneo: Este ataque consta de lanzar una motosierra contra sus enemigos, puede cortar a varios enemigos.

Creepy láser: Este ataque vuelve en zombies a todos sus enemigos, este toma control sobre sus cuerpos y se vuelven sus esclavos.

Dead punch: Este ataque esclaviza a su contrincante, despues de recibir el golpe este empieza a llorar sangre y eso indica que es un esclavo más de creepymon.

—Y ¿Que dice sobre su hermano?—pregunto Miyako que veía a Kou con terror por lo que pudiera pasarles—

—Déjame ver— dijo Kou analizando al otro digimon—

Everymon, del tipo Vacuna/protectores de la naturaleza/angel, este digimon de etapa Mega es sumamente dulce y amigable, pero si se le provoca puede ser uno de los peores enemigos, es la evolución hermana de creepymon, eso los convierte en hermanos, se dice que el puede regenerarse siempre y cuando su cabeza no sea eliminada, pero eso no esta comprobado, sus ataques son:

Copy Attack: Este ataque es muy simple, copia el ataque del enemigo y lo iguala a la perfección.

Digiblast: Este ataque consta de lanzar un ataque de cualquier digimon al azar, puede ser muy efectivo o muy malo dependiendo el ataque que libere, puede liberar desde una baby Flame hasta el garurucanon de Omnimon.

Spin dash: Este ataque consta de hacerse bolita y chocar contra su adversario a una velocidad sónica, entre más legos este más fuerte será el impacto.

Kagenbushin: Este ataque consta de clonarse múltiples veces para confundir al adversario, todos los clones son sólidos y pueden hacer el mismo daño que el original, sin embargo son muy pocos resistentes y cualquier golpe los elimina.

Dolor compartido: Este ataque consta de compartir el dolor con su adversario.

Chomp: Este ataque poco común se basa en que everymon se come en ataque del adversario.

Get Lucky: Este más que un ataque es una medida desesperada, durante una hora cualquier ataque que utilize su contrincante fallará y cualquier ataque que use él dará en el blanco.

Pikai Star storm: Este ataque es muy poderoso ya que deja cansado a everymon, consta de hacer que una lluvia de estrellas golpe a su contrincante.

Jam bell: Este ataque consta de que everymon prenda su pierna en llamas y luego en el aire lanze la patada contra su contrincante, entre más alto este más fuerte será el impacto.

Tamashi no kyome: Se fusiona con cualquier digimon aumentando su poder y repertorio de ataques, a diferencia de una fusión o una joggres, esta fusión están poderosa que incluso sus mentes y almas se vuelven una mientras estén fusionados, su apariencia no se modifica pero su ropa si.

Sembonzakura: Este ataque es un escudo que puede parar cualquier ataque le sea lanzado, incluso la muerte misteriosa de Creepymon, tambien disipa los efectos de ataques como la zona desconocida.

—Es todo lo que dice— dijo Kou mientras veía a los demás—

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que tanto discuten?— pregunto veemon mientras veía como everymon y creepymon discutían—

—Sí así lo quieres— dijo creepymon mientras veía con ira a su hermano— Go to sleep— dijo lanzándose con su cuchillo en mano—

—Es inútil hablar contigo— dijo everymon mientras sonreía—sembonzakura— dijo mientras lanzaba muchas flores sakura y su hermano salía volando como si de un escudo invisible se tratará—

Minutos antes con los hermanos digitales...

—Que tu no quieras obedecer a papá no es mi problema— dijo creepymon mientras lo veía—

—Vamos, ¿encerio vas a matar a todos estos niños por deseos de papá?— pregunto everymon mientras veía a su hermano—

—Cállate— grito creepymon mientras le empezaba a sangrar la boca—

—Ven y callarme si eso es lo que deseas— dijo everymon mientras sonreía con amabilidad—

—Sí así lo quieres— dijo creepymon mientras veía con ira a su hermano— Go to sleep— dijo lanzándose con su cuchillo en mano—

—Es inútil hablar contigo— dijo everymon mientras sonreía— sembonzakura— dijo mientras lanzaba muchas flores sakura y su hermano salía volando como si de un escudo invisible se tratará—

—Maldito, no juegues conmigo y pelea— dijo creepymon mientras veía a su hermano—

—Creí que te gustaban los juegos bro— dijo everymon con una sonrisa burlona mientras estiraba las piernas— como quieras, spin dash— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra creepymon dando el golpe en la cara—

—Por lo menos ya te pusiste serio— dijo creepymon con una sonrisa— quiero que conozcas a mis esclavos— dijo creepymon tronando los dedos—

En ese momento salieron Ryuunosuke y Dorugamon, tambien, por si fuera poco, Agumon se levantó y aún llorando sangre fue con creepymon...

—Maldita sea— dijo everymon al ver tantos enemigos— no hay problema— dijo mientras retrocedía—

—¿En serio?— dijo creepymon mientras volvía a tronar los dedos—

—Agumon warpshinka Deadwargreymon— dijo mientras se convertía en una especie de wargreymon que lloraba sangre y tenía la armadura oxidada—

—Esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé— dijo mientras sonreía— sembonzakura— dijo mientras el lugar volvía a ser el castillo de Myotismon— ahora niños elegidos ayudenme— dijo mientras los demás lo veían—

—Ya lo escucharon— dijo Daisuke mientras sacaba el digiegg de los milagros— Digimental up!— dijo mientras sonreía—

—Veemon armorshinka Magnamon—dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de everymon—

—Wormmon shinka Stingmon— dijo uniéndose a los otros dos—

—Bienvenido Ken— dijo Daisuke al ver que ken se ponía a su lado en una zona segura—

—Patamon shinka Angemon— dijo mientras se convertía en Angemon— Angemon choshinka Holyangemon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

—Hola chicos— dijo Takeru que iba con los demás niños elegidos a la zona segura—

—Tailmon— dijo Hikari desde la zona segura—

—Sí kari, Tailmon choshinka Angewomon— dijo mientras se convertía en Angewomon y se ponía a un lado de everymon—

—Tentomon— dijo Izzy que seguia revisando su computadora en la zona segura—

—A la orden Koushiro-san— dijo Tentomon mientras volaba a la acción— Tentomon shinka Kabuterimon— dijo mientras se convertía en Kabuterimon— Kabuterimon choshinka Alturakabuterimon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

—Gomamon— dijo Joe a su digimon desde la zona segura—

—Ahora veran mi poder,— dijo Gomamon mientras sonreia— Gomamon shinka Ikakkumon— dijo mientras se convertia en Ikakkumon— Ikakkumon choshinka Zudomon— dijo aumentando un nivel más—

—No puedo permitir que evolucionen— dijo mientras sonreía macabramente—

En ese momento el resto de los digimon cayeron al suelo...

—Chicos— dijo Yamato preocupado por los digimon de sus amigos—

—Ahora si es justo— dijo creepymon mientras sonreía—

—No lo es, somos seis contra siete— dijo everymon muy enojado—

—Ahora lo es— dijo Maki mientras ella y Guilmon X se ponían frente a el muy enfadados— tu me las más a pagar— dijo con mucho odio— con tu vida si es necesario— dijo mientras su emblema comenzaba a brillar—

—Guilmon X Warpshinka Dukemon X— dijo mientras se convertia en el royal knight Dukemon en su versión X—

—Imposible, tu no tienes la voluntad para controlar la oscuridad— dijo creepymon mientras se empezaba a asustar por el poder oscuro que emanaba Dukemon X—

—Eso crees tu— dijo Maki mientras sonreí— pero hoy me voy a cobrar con tu vida— dijo mientras sonreía macabramente—

—No lo voy a permitir— dijo creepymon mientras sus lágrimas de sangre aumentaban-—

—Biyomon warpshinka Deadhouhomon— dijo mientras se convertia en un enorme fénix dorado con cuatro alas con unas cadenas oxidadas en el cuerpo y llorando sangre—

—Palmon warpshinka Deadrosemon— dijo mientras se convertia en rosemon con los pétalos muertos—

—Hawkmon shinka Deadaquilamon— dijo mientras se convertia en una versión carcomida de Aquilamon—

—Armadimon shinka Deadankilomon— dijo mientras se convertía en una versión carcomida de Ankilomon—

Los niños estaban petrificados, más de la mitad de sus digimon estaban zombificados y para colmo creepymon los había llevado hasta la etapa Mega y sin Metalgarurumon sería demasiado difícil...

—Sí lograramos que Dorugamon nos ayudará,— dijo everymon mientras pensaba— tal vez tendríamos una oportunidad contra ellos— dijo mientras veía a Maki— la otra opción sería que otro de ustedes alcance la evolución mega— dijo mientras los digimon lo veían—

—No creo que lo logremos, no lo hemos echo nunca— dijo Holyangemon que tenía posición de batalla—

—Bien, entonces yo contra creepymon, Maki contra su hermano, Holyangemon contra Deadhouhomon, Angewomon contra Deadaquilamon, Zudomon contra Deadankilomon, Alturakabuterimon contra Deadrosemon, y Magnamon contra Deadwargreymon— dijo everymon mientras todos aceptaban la decisión—

—Pues ni hablar— dijo Magnamon mientras se abalanzaba contra Deadwargreymon y rompía varias paredes con el—

—Haya vamos— dijo Zudomon mientras lanzaba su martillo contra Deadankilomon mandandolo a volar fuera del castillo— nos vemos luego chicos— dijo tomando su martillo y yendo por Deadankilomon—

—Espero puedas perdonarme por esto Biyomon— dijo Holyangemon mientras se lanzaba contra Deadhouhomon y por el impacto de este ambos salieron volando por la esquina superior derecha de la cueva—

—Horn Attack— dijo Alturakabuterimon mientras disparaba un rayo de su cuerno que al impactar contra Deadrosemon, esta tambien salió del castillo—

—Ahhh— grito Angewomon mientras chocaba contra Deadaquilamon arrastrando la batalla lejos del castillo—

—Vamos a pelear hermano, haber si así recuperas la cordura— dijo Maki mientras ella y su digimon se abalanzaban contra su hermano y dorugamon, respectivamente—

—Creo que...— dijo everymon antes de ser impactado por un tentáculo y salir volando—

—Es hora del show— dijo creepymon mientras se iba en la misma dirección que lanzó a su hermano—

—Espero que lo logren, de lo contrario todos estaremos perdidos— dijo Joe mientras veía el lago de sangre que estaba alrededor del líder de los primeros niños elegidos—

—No se preocupen, yo los protegere— dijo Stingmon mientras se ponía frente al lugar seguro—

—Stingmon, quiero que alcances a Magnamon y hagan la joggres, ¿Entendido?— dijo Ken mientras Stingmon lo volteaba a ver—

—A la orden Ken— dijo Stingmon mientras se iba en la dirección en la que anteriormente habían desaparecido Magnamon y Deadwargreymon—

Everymon vs Creepymon...

—¿Te ha gustado eso hermano?— dijo creepymon mientras veía a everymon tirado en la hierba del suelo con restos de puedra en su capa—

—Golpeas como un pequeño Numemon— dijo everymon mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa— pensé que me había golpeado un pequeño oso de felpa— dijo mientras creepymon se empezaba a enojar—

—No te burles de mi imbécil— dijo creepymon muy molesto mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a volver rojos— Can you feel the Sunshine?— pregunto mientras se convertia en una especie de hombre lobo con las garras enormes y sus ojos sólo eran un vacío negro que lloraba sangre—

—Yes,— dijo everymon mientras le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla mientras desaparecía— Jam bell— dijo mientras estaba en el aire—

—Maldito— dijo creepymon mientras juntaba energía en su boca— creepy láser— grito mientras lanzaba el rayo que al chocar contra la patada de everymon causó una explosión—

—Maldito— dijo everymon al tocar el suelo— Digi blast— dijo mientras disparaba una ráfaga de hielo de su boca—

—No me hagas reír— dijo mientras desviaba el rayo de everymon con sus garras—

—Spin dash— dijo everymon mientras se estrellaba en el rostro de creepymon haciendo que este empezará a sangrar de la nariz— ¿te gusto eso?— dijo el muy divertido por la cara de odio que le dedicaba su hermano—

—I am god— dijo mientras aparecían en una especie de fábrica llena de sangre— Bienvenido al Rainbow Factory— dijo mientras se volvía de dos metros y sonreía macabramente— esta será tu tumba— dijo mientras se reía—

—No lo creo— dijo everymon mientras sonreía—

—Eres un insolente— dijo mientras lo golpeaba y se volvía humo— Kagenbushin— dijo muy enojado—

—Es linda mi técnica no— dijo everymon mientras creepymon recibía un ataque muy rapido— este puede ser tu mundo, pero yo digo siendo el mejor— dijo mientras golpeaba múltiples veces a creepymon—

—Me empiezas a sacar de quicio— dijo creepymon mientras volvía a ser normal por el dolor que le causaron los golpes de everymon—

—Sembonzakura— dijo mientras los devolvía al bosque— rindete de una buena vez— dijo mientras se encojia de hombros—

—Jamás— dijo con una sonrisa creepymon, el cual tenía un plan—

—Como tu desees— dijo everymon mientras lo veía con cansancio— Spin dash— dijo yendo a toda velocidad contra el—

—Go to sleep— dijo mientras le enterraba el cuchillo en el corazón haciendo que se parara en seco y comenzará a sangrar en esa parte—

—Maldita sea— dijo con trabajos everymon—

—Saludame a Yagami cuando llegues a la parte donde se almacenan los datos muertos— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le cortaba la cabeza a everymon haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo— pobre de ti hermanito— dijo tirando su cabeza al suelo y regresando al castillo—

Maki vs Ryuunosuke...

—Reacciona— dijo Maki que estaba intercambiando puñetazos con su hermano—

—Ahhh— eso era lo único que decia Ryuunosuke—

—Reacciona maldición— dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo reaccionar y escupir sangre—

—¿Que ha pasado Maki?— dijo un desorientado Ryuunosuke mientras veía a Maki— ¿dorumon?— dijo mientras trataba de recordar—

—No te preocupes, en este momento Dukemon X debe de estar haciendo entrar en razón a Dorugamon— dijo mientras sonreía—

—¿Dorugamon?— dijo muy confuso Ryuunosuke— ¿Dukemon X?— dijo mientras trataba de analizar la información—

—Olvidalo hermano— dijo Maki mientras le tomaba la mano— vamos a la zona segura— dijo mientras arrastraba a su hermano con los demás niños elegidos—

—Okey— dijo su hermano aún muy confundido—

Dukemon X vs Dorugamon...

—Reacciona dorugamon— dijo Dukemon X mientras lo veía muy preocupado—

Sin decir nada Dorugamon le lanzó una bola de metal que al chocar con el escudo de Dukemon X lo envió un poco para atrás

—Sí no quieres entender te hare entender a la fuerza— dijo Dukemon X mientras lo veía— escudo destructivo— dijo mientras le disparaba y lo mandaba a volar lejos—

Al ir a ver a dorugamon, este habia vuelto a ser un dorumon...

—¿Donde esta Ryuunosuke?— dijo un desconcertado Dorumon—

—Esta en el castillo, debemos llegar ahi, tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pueda pasar— dijo Dukemon X mientras veía en dirección al castillo—

—Vamos— dijo dorumon mientras corría atrás de Dukemon X—

Holyangemon vs Deadhouhomon...

—Puede que seas fuerte— le dijo Holyangemon a Deadhouhomon mientras estaban suspendidos entre las nubes— pero no pienso perder— dijo mientras Deadhouhomon sólo sonreía—

En ese momento Deadhouhomon se estrelló a gran velocidad contra Holyangemon mandandolo a una distancia considerable

—Ahhh— grito Holyangemon mientras embestida a Deadhouhomon con la espada de su brazo— te tengo— dijo mientras le quitaba la espada del cuerpo y gritaba— puerta del destino— dijo mientras sonreía— lo siento Biyomon— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella—

Deadhouhomon sólo lo esquivo...

—Llamarada carmesí— grito Deadhouhomon mientras con un fuego intenso proveniente de su pico destruyó la puerta del destino—

—Imposible— dijo Holyangemon mientras veía a Deadhouhomon—

—Fuerza vital— dijo Deadhouhomon mientras le drenaba la energía a Holyangemon— Explosion de Oscuridad siniestra— dijo mientras Holyangemon, por más extraño que sonará, no se había destruido en datos, sino que había explotado en pedazos como si fuera de carne t hueso y había sangre por todas partes— Hora de volver con el amo— dijo Deadhouhomon mientras volvía al castillo—

Angewomon vs Deadaquilamon...

—No me importa que seas mi viejo amigo Hawkmon, te hare pedazos— dijo Angewomon mientras veía a Deadaquilamon—

—Cornada gigante— dijo Deadhouhomon mientras se lanzaba contra Angewomon—

—Holy Arrow— dijo Angewomon dando con la flecha en la cabeza de Deadaquilamon—

En ese momento Deadaquilamon callo al piso por la flecha, igual que los otros dos este digimon empezó a sangrar de la cabeza justo donde dio la flecha de Luz...

—Esto no es normal— dijo Angewomon mientras veía a Deadaquilamon en el suelo— debo decirle lo que pasa Hikari— dijo mientras volaba de regreso al castillo—

Zudomon vs Deadankilomon...

—Veamos que tienes— dijo Zudomon mientras veía a su oponente—

Sin decir nada ankilomon derribo a Zudomon, este por la sorpresa soltó el martillo, Deadankilomon comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad con la bola de metal que trae en su cola... Zudomon ya muy debilitado intento sujetar su martillo, al alcanzarlo le dio un golpe tan duro a Deadankilomon que este salió volando varios metros, cuando Zudomon se acercó a Deadankilomon lo encontró inmóvil como si ya estuviera muerto...

—Esto no es normal, cuando los digimon mueren vuelven a ser datos— dijo Zudomon muy desconcertado— debo avisarle a Joe lo raro que es todo esto— dijo mientras se iba al castillo—

Alturakabuterimon vs Deadrosemon...

—No me ha gustado que me golpearas con ese ataque— dijo Deadrosemon mientras veía a su oponente— por eso supongo que debo darte una lección— dijo mientras sacaba su látigo con espinas— látigo de espinas— dijo mientras atrapaba a Alturakabuterimon—

—Horn Attack— dijo disparando la misma energía de su cuerno mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba atrapado por el látigo de Deadrosemon—

Deadrosemon esquivo el ataque fácilmente mientras lo veía con odio...

—Yo planeaba volverte mi esclavo, pero ahora morirás— dijo Deadrosemon furiosa— Tentación Prohibida— dijo mientras muchos pétalos salían de su cuerpo e impactaron en el cuerpo de Alturakabuterimon—

En ese momento Alturakabuterimon explotó derramando sangre por todas partes, tal como lo hizo Holyangemon antes...

—Hora de volver con el amo— dijo Deadrosemon mientras se iba de ahi con la sangre en su látigo—

Magnamon vs Deadwargreymon...

—Wargreymon, se que estas ahi, por favor reacciona— dijo Magnamon mientras veía al tétrico Deadwargreymon—

—Gaia Forze— dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque contra Magnamon—

Magnamon lo esquivo con rapidez...

—Magnamon— se escuchó a Stingmon gritar su nombre—

—Stingmon— dijo Magnamon con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ser veemon— Veemon shinka Exveemon— dijo mientras se convertia en Exveemon— Exveemon— dijo mientras se volvía una luz azul—

—Stingmon— dijo Stingmon mientras se convertia en una luz Verde—

—Joggresshinka Paildramon— dijeron mientras se convertían en Paildramon— Paildramon choshinka Imperialdramon— dijo mientras se convertia en Imperialdramon— Imperialdramon Fighter Mode— dijo mientras cambiaba al modo peleador—

—Eso no te servirá en estos momentos Imperialdramon— dijo Deadwargreymon mientras lo veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de sangre—

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo— dijo mientras cargaba su cañón y lo disparaba para acabar con Deadwargreymon—

—Gran tornado— dijo mientras atravesaba el disparo de Imperialdramon y lo atravesaba devolviendo a este a su forma de Veemon y Wormmon—

En ese momento ambos escupieron sangre y veemon descubrió algo importante...

—No estamos en el Digimundo, pero tampoco es el mundo de creepymon, entonces ¿Donde estamos?— se atrevió veemon a preguntar—

—Estamos en un mundo intermedio, si es cierto que si mueren aquí no morirán en el mundo digital,— dijo mientras veía al mal herido veemon en el suelo— pero también es cierto que si mueren aquí no podrán despertar nunca— dijo mientras sonreía— a menos que...— dijo volviendo a su seriedad—

—Al menos que... ¿que?— pregunto veemon mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad—

—Al menos claro que derrotes a creepymon— dijo mientras cargaba la gaia Forze— pero no importa, ya que tu morirás con ese secreto— dijo mientras le tiraba la Gaia Forze a los dos mal heridos digimon pulverizandolos por completo—

—Hora de volver con el amo— dijo Deadwargreymon mientras se iba de regreso al castillo de Myotismon—

En el castillo de Myotismon...

—He vuelto Maki— dijo Dukemon X que llegaba con dorumon—

—Bien echo— dijo Maki mientras veía a su digimon—

—Bravo,— dijo creepymon con una sonrisa sarcástica— has roto mi conjuro de control mental— dijo mientras veía a Dorumon y Dukemon X— pero creo que no todos sus amigos an sobrevivido a mis esclavos— dijo mientras veía con burla a Dukemon X—

En ese momento entraron Deadrosemon, Deadwargreymon y Deadhouhomon...

—Aun no estamos perdidos— dijo Dukemon X mientras señalaba a Zudomon y Angewomon que iban llegando en ese momento—

—Malditos imbéciles— dijo creepymon muy serio mientras veía a Dukemon X— aunque tengan la misma cantidad de Digimons mis esclavos están en la etapa megadead, una etapa ligeramente más fuerte a su etapa mega— dijo con una sonrisa diabólica—

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar y del suelo salió Gabumon que había sido enterrado vivo por creepymon unas horas antes...

—Asi que sigues con vida— dijo creepymon mientras sonreía— eso me da la oportunidad de matarte— dijo creepymon mientras lo veía—

—Nunca perdonare lo que les has echo a mis amigos, Gabumon warpshinka Metalgarurumon— dijo mientras se convertia en Metalgarurumon—

En ese momento Angewomon y Zudomon perdieron su evolución...

—Lo ven, yo soy invencible— dijo creepymon con una risa macabra—

—Eres un maldito jamás te perdonare lo que has echo, jamás— dijo Tailmon mientras comenzaba a brillar—

—Ella tiene razón, te vamos a eliminar a como de lugar— dijo Gomamon también brillando—

—Tailmon warpshinka Orphanimon— dijo Tailmon mientras se convertia en una de los tres ángeles celestiales del digital World—

—Gomamon Warpshinka Vikemon— dijo mientras se convertía en el poderoso Vikemon—

—Yo también voy a pelear por lo que le hiciste a Ryuunosuke, Dorumon warpshinka Alphamon— dijo mientras se convertía en el sagrado y poderoso Alphamon—

—Imposible, dos caballeros reales y uno de los ángeles celestiales, esto no puede ser— dijo Creepymon que habia perdido todo rastro de felicidad y ahora estaba furioso y asustado, Aunque no iba a admitirlo—

—Hoy pagarás todos tus crímenes— dijo Alphamon mientras veía a Creepymon— Seiken Grand Alpha— dijo mientras materializada una espada—

—Ya has sacrificado demasiadas vidasas el día de hoy— dijo Orphanimon mientras lo veía con odio— pagarás con la tuya— dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque—

—Los caballeros reales no podemos permitir que esto continúe— dijo Dukemon X mientras se ponía en posición de ataque—

—Yo el rey Bersek te aplastare como a un insecto— dijo Vikemon mientras sonreía—

—Ahhh— dijo mientras golpeaba rápidamente a Metalgarurumon en el rostro haciendo que llorara sangre—

En ese momento Metalgarurumon se pasó al lado de creepymon y se le empezó a oxidar todo el metal de su cuerpo...

—Ahora yo ganare— dijo creepymon con una sonrisa maliciosa—

—No cantes victoria— dijo Alphamon mientras lo veía— Digitalización del alma— dijo mientras un círculo de letras aparecía brillante en el suelo de la guarida de Myotismon—

En ese momento comenzó a brillar expulsado de ella una bola rosa...

—¿Que es esto?— dijo Alphamon con cierta curiosidad— se supone que debía invocar a un guerrero legendario de otra dimensión, no una masa rosa— dijo mientras veía a la pelota rosa en el suelo—

En ese momento el círculo en el suelo desaparecio...

—Planeas vencerme con una bola rosa— dijo sin entender como una pelota sin movimientos propios podria vencerlo—

—Hi— dijo la pelota mientras se levantaba, tenía zapatos rojos, unas pequeñas extensiones de su cuerpo que parecían ser sus manos, unos enormes ojos azules, mofletes rojos y una boca—

—Ahora es más divertido— dijo creepymon mientras se burlaba de la pelota—

—Poyo!— dijo el individuo rosa mientras de una patada mandaba a volar varios kilómetros a creepymon para luego seguirlo—

—Que fuerza tan increíble— dijo Alphamon mientras veía a su invocación partir— tambien nosotros debemos pelear— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Deadhouhomon—

—Bien— dijo Vikemon sacando a Deadmetalgarurumon del castillo—

—Esto será divertido— dijo Orphanimon atacando a Deadwargreymon—

—Sí ustedes lo dicen— dijo Dukemon X mientras rompía más partes del techo con el cuerpo de Deadrosemon—

Desde la zona segura...

—Ese no era...— dijo Joe con la boca abierta—

—El personaje de los videojuegos— dijo Matt igual de sorprendido—

—El guerrero estrella— dijo Koushiro mientras se impactaba—

—La masa indestructible— dijo Daivis muy incrédulo—

—Kirby— dijo Ken con la misma cara de asombro de los demás—

—¿Quien es Kirby?— pregunto Mimi sin saber de que hablaban los chicos—

—¿No lo sabes?— dijo Koushiro mientras Mimi movía la cabeza en señal de negación— bien, te lo diré—dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella— Kirby es...— en ese momento comenzo a explicarle—

Kirby vs Creepymon...

—Uoooo— dijo Kirby mientras se convertia en Hammerkirby—

—Eres fuerte maldita bola de cebo— dijo mientras veía que había sangrado de la boca— pero no pienso perder— dijo mientras corría con sus garras al frente—

—Hey!— dijo Kirby mientras con mucha furia le propinaba un golpe con el martillo, tan duro que no sólo paro su ataque, le mando otra vez a volar—

—Eres un miserable— dijo creepymon mientras veía a Kirby muy furioso— Dead punch— dijo encestando el puño en el rostro de Kirby—

—*puf*— suspiro Kirby mientras perdía el Hammer— uoooo— dijo mientras se volvía MikeKirby—

—¿Que harás?,¿Cantarme hasta que me muera?— pregunto creepymon mientras se reía—

—Hi!— dijo Kirby en forma de afirmación—

En ese momento Kirby empezó a cantar el intro de Digimon, pero con una voz tan horrible y aguda que hasta etemon parecia Elvis cantando...

—No lo soporto más— dijo creepymon que había empezado a sangrar de los oídos— muere— dijo mientras enterraba a Kirby— al fin lo hice—

—Uoooo— se escucho bajo la tierra mientras está creaba un cráter en donde antes habia enterrado a kirby que ahora era sonkirby (con Goku absorbido)—

—¿Que clase de guerrero eres tu?— dijo creepymon mientras veía que este ser no era como los seres que Belphemon le había mandado a asesinar— eres fuerte, pero veamos que tanto— dijo mientras sonreía— Can you feel the Sunshine?— dijo mientras se volvía un monstruo de dos metros sediento de sangre—

—Uoooo— dijo sonkirby mientras se convertia en super Saiyayin— Kame Kame Haaaaaa!— grito kirby mientras disparaba su ataque—

Mientras, Alphamon vs Deadhouhomon...

—No puedes evadir tu destino— dijo Alphamon mientras veía a Deadhouhomon—

—Eso mismo te iba a decir a ti— dijo mientras lo veía— fuego carmesí— dijo mientras disparaba el fuego de su boca—

—Ahhhh— dijo Alphamon con su espada en mano cortando por la mitad a Deadhouhomon y viendo como su cuerpo cae al suelo con todos los órganos de fuera—

En ese momento se escucha una explosión a lo lejos seguido de una luz azul muy brillante...

—¿Que fue eso?— dijo Alphamon antes de ser golpeado y quedar inconciente en el suelo—

—Quedan tres— dijo Belphemon mientras se llevaba a Alphamon a su guarida—

Dukemon X vs Deadrosemon...

—No puedes combatir contra un caballero real— dijo Dukemon X mientras ponía su escudo en posición de ataque—

—Eso dices tu— dijo Deadrosemon mientras preparaba su ataque— tentación prohibida— dijo mientras lanzaba el mismo ataque uso contra Alturakabuterimon—

—Escudo destructor— dijo Dukemon X mientras disparaba el rayo de su escudo pulverizando a Deadrosemon por completo— eso te pasa por meterte conmigo— dijo mientras la veía—

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión lejana seguida de una luz azul cegadora...

—¿Que fue eso?— dijo Dukemon X antes de caer inconciente—

—Quedan dos— dijo mientras sonreía— si sigues trabajando así te dejaré ir— dijo mientras veía a un clockmon en su mano—

—Sí señor Belphemon— dijo el clockmon con desprecio—

Vikemon vs Deadmetalgarurumon...

—Debiste haber huido— dijo Deadmetalgarurumon mientras veía a Vikemon— ahora no me dejas otra opción aparte de matarte— le dijo mientras se reía—

—Jeje, veamos quien mata a quien— dijo Vikemon mientras sonreía al ver la cara de enojo de Deadmetalgarurumon—

—Garurutomahawk— dijo Deadmetalgarurumon mientras disparaba un misil de su estómago—

—Articut orizaba— dijo mientras congelaba a Deadmetalgarurumon y al Garurutomahawk— luego te veré— dijo mientras rompía en miles de pedazos el hielo—

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos seguida de una luz azul cegadora...

—Que fue eso— dijo Vikemon que al quedar ciego no noto el golpe que lo derribó—

—Queda sólo uno— dijo Belphemon con una sonrisa— vamos— dijo a clockmon mientras tomaba a vikemon y lo arrastraba—

Orphanimon vs Deadwargreymon...

—¿Lista para morir?— pregunto Deadwargreymon a Orphanimon que nisiquiera se inmutó—

—¿Listo para pagar por tus pecados?— dijo Orphanimon mientras veía a Deadwargreymon con enojo y desprecio—

—Insolente, Gaia Forze— dijo Deadwargreymon mientras lanzaba su Gaia Forze contra Orphanimon—

—Jabalina del edén— dijo Orphanimon mientras lanzaba un rayo de su jabalina que dispersó el Gaia Forze y purifico los datos de Deadwargreymon devolviendolo a su forma de Agumon— Agumon, ¿Esta bien?— le pregunto al inconciente Agumon despues de atraparlo en el aire—

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión lejana seguida de una luz cegadora azul...

—¿Que es esa luz?— dijo Orphanimon mientras veía la luz antes de caer inconciente—

—Vámonos, ya los tenemos a todos— dijo Belphemon con una sonrisa macabra—

—Y que haremos con Agumon— dijo clockmon mientras veía a Belzeebumon—

—No nos sirve de nada, sin Yagami nisiquiera es una amenaza— dijo mientras se iba de ahi con Orphanimon—

Volviendo con Kirby vs Creepymon...

—Eso si me ha dolido— dijo creepymon en su forma original—

—*Puf*— dijo sonkirby mientras volvía a ser Kirby— uoooo— dijo mientras se convertia Kirby Uzumaki— Rasengan— dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Creepymon encestando el golpe en su estómago—

—Imposible— dijo Creepymon mientras salía volando—

—Uooo— dijo Kirby Uzumaki cambiando a Kirbyyoshi— *param*— dijo mientras con su lengua atrapaba a Creepymon y lo lanzaba en la dirección del castillo de Myotismon—Uoooo— dijo mientras cambiaba a Kirby the hedgehog y corría en la misma dirección—

En el castillo de Myotismon...

—¿Donde estarán los demás?— pregunto Yamato que había puesto el cuerpo inerte de Taichi en la zona segura—

—¿Donde estan malditos mocosos?— dijo Belphemon que había entrado a la cueva— ya no hay quien pueda protegerlos— dijo mientras se reía—

En ese momento creepymon se estrelló en el suelo...

—Pero que demonios— dijo Belphemon mientras veía a su creación derribada—

En ese momento Kirby the hedgehog entró por el hoyo que hizo creepymon y vio a Belphemon con ingenuidad...

—Maldita bola rosa— grito Belphemon dándole un puñetazo que lo mando a volar—

—Mmmmm— dijo Kirby enojado por perder su poder y que ese monstruo lo aya golpeado— Uoooo— dijo mientras se convertia en Young Kirby— hmp— dijo mientras sacaba una Ocarina y la comenzaba a tocar—

—Ese insecto está haciendo el ridículo— dijo Belphemon riendo— en cuanto a ti— dijo mientras veía a Clockmon— ya no te necesito— dijo mientras alzaba su mano— regalo de oscuridad— dijo mientras lo eliminaba—

En ese momento Young Kirby dejo de toca la Ocarina y de la nada apareció Everymon...

—Hora de la venganza— dijo everymon mientras veía con furia a su creador— Tamashi no Kyome— dijo mientras tomaba a Kirby y se fusionaba con el— Kirbymon— dijo mientras salía el guerrero formado por la fusión de ambos— Hoy vas a caer— dijo el guerrero rubio de ojos azules con una gorra rosa, una sudadera del mismo color con una estrella amarilla en el centro, un pantalón del mismo color y tenis rojos-

—No te dejaré vivir— dijo creepymon muy lástimado con mucho odio en su voz— Creepy Láser— dijo mientras disparaba su láser que era fácilmente absorbido por la mano de Kirbymon—imposible— dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar—

—Jamás subestimes al guerrero estrella— dijo como si hablará el mismo Kirby atravez de la fusión— este cuerpo es indestructible, además todo lo que me lances lo puedo absorber y mandar a una dimensión alterna— dijo mientras sonreía— así que quien morirá serás tu— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía negra—Sonkirbymon— dijo mientras lo veía— hermano, este será tu fin, prueba el poder del guerrero estrella— dijo mientras ponía sus manos hacia atrás— Kame Hame Ha— dijo mientras disparaba la misma bola de energía contra creepymon volandolo en pedazos mientras su sangre se derramaba se podían oír los lamentos de todas las personas inocentes que mató—

—Ese tipo de poder no es común— dijo Belphemon muy sorprendido por ese poder—

—Eso es porque yo mismo lo he invocado imbécil— dijo Dorumon muy lástimado mientras sonreía en el suelo— cuando era Alphamon, es un guerrero de otro universo llamado con la digitalización de alma— dijo antes de caer inconciente—

—Supongo que yo mismo deberé enfrentarlo— dijo Belphemon mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sonkirbymon—

Con Sonkirbymon...

—Eso ha estado bien— dijo mientras su gorra volvía a ser Rosa y sonreia—

—Te felicito everymon, fusionarse con ese guerrero de otra dimensión aumento tu poder— dijo Belphemon mientras veía a lo que una vez el creo—

—No soy everymon— dijo mientras lo veía con odio— pero tampoco soy Kirby— dijo mientras lo veía— y, si te recuerdo padre y todo el mal que has echo— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía roja con azul— esta vez yo mismo me asegurare de que no vuelvas a salir de la zona oscura— dijo mientras sonreía— te presentó a Kirbynessmon— dijo mientras sacaba energía de su dedo— Pikai Fire— dijo disparando fuego de sus manos—

—Recuerdas que yo cree a everymon, los datos de ese mocoso de Ness me ayudaron a formarlo, por eso tiene el Pikai starstorm— dijo Belphemon mientras disipaba el Pikai Fire—

—Demonios— dijo mientras su gorra volvía a ser rosa— de esta no te libraras tan fácil— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía azul— vamos— dijo desapareciendo de la vista de Belphemon—

—Te encontré— dijo Belphemon mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Kirbymon the hedgehog mandandolo a volar—

—¿Como?— pregunto Kirbymon cuya gorra volvió a ser rosa—

—Sonic, otro de mis moldes— dijo Belphemon muy divertido—

—Entonces tendré que usar uno que no conozcas— dijo Kirbymon mientras su gorra se tornaba negra— Hya— dijo mientras se convertia en un enorme pulpo negro del tamaño de Belphemon— muere— dijo golpeando a Belphemon con un tentáculo mandandolo a volar—

—Lamprenthus— dijo mientras una cadena envolvía a Mrkirbymon y lo arrastraba con Belphemon— ni creas que te salvaras— dijo mientras ambas caía enmedio del bosque—

En ese momento volvió a ser Kirbymon...

—Eres muy fuerte, debo admitirlo— dijo Kirbymon mientras veía a quien consideraba su padre— pero yo te voy a vencer— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía verde— este es tu fin— dijo masticando un hongo— yaho— dijo mientras crecía del mismo tamaño que Belphemon— toma esto— dijo mientras le soltaba un puñetazo—

—No me pagas reir— dijo mientras eludia el ataque— regalo de oscuridad— dijo mientras con sus garras rasguñaba a Kirbylumon—

—Zona negativa— dijo mientras encerraba a Belphemon en la zona negativa— o si— Dijo mientras rápidamente salía de la zona y su gorra se volvía café— toma esto— dijo mientras en su mano aparecía una Keyblade— Thunder— dijo mientras un trueno caia sobre Belphemon lastimandolo por los efectos de la zona negativa— ahhh— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía negra con blanco— poder zanzu— dijo mientras su gorra se volvía completamente blanca— Dead Canon— dijo mientras sus manos se convertian en dos enormes cañones rosas con la estrella dorada grabada a los lados de ambos cañones, estos dispararon una poderosa onda de poder que le hizo un hoyo en el estómago a Belphemon volviendolo un Digihuevo—

En ese momento Kirby y Everymon se separaron, todo volvió a la normalidad el castillo parecia como si no se hubiera destruido nunca, y los digimon habían regresado... todo estaba bien, excepto una cosa...

—Vamos Taichi, no me hagas esto— dijo Maki mientras lloraba— te necesito— dijo muy triste— yo te amo— en ese momento ya no podia hablar por el llanto—

—En verdad lamento todo el daño que mi hermano a causado— dijo everymon que estaba lástimado por los ataques que recibió de su padre siendo Kirbymon—

—¿Tú no puedes ayudarlo?— dijo Maki mientras veía a everymon con los ojos hinchados por llorar—

—No, por desgracia yo no poseo el poder de devolver la vida— dijo everymon muy triste—

—Tai!— grito Agumon muy triste—

—Agumon, Maki, no lloren, que me hacen sentir mal— dijo Taichi mientras loa veía—

—Taichi— dijo Maki sin creer lo que veía— Taichi!— dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy feliz— ¿Pero?¿Como?— dijo ella muy desconcertada— ya estabas muerto— dijo ella mientras lo veía—

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo se— dijo mientras los veía igual de desconcertado que ellos—

—Hi— dijo Young Kirby que estaba parado atrás de ellos con la Ocarina en su mano—

—Ahora lo recuerdo,— dijo Kou mientras veía a los demás— esa es la Ocarina del tiempo, una legendaria Ocarina encontrada en el Reino de Hyrule— dijo mientras los demás se sorprendían por su conocimiento— eso claro en el juego de La leyenda de zelda y la Ocarina del tiempo, se dice que esa Ocarina puede devolver el tiempo para cualquier cosa, eso incluye borrar heridas de batalla y revivir gente— dijo mientras lo veía—

—Gracias Guerrero estrella— dijo Maki mientras le sonreía—

—Hi— dijo Kirby mientras se convertia en Pitkirby y se desvaneció—

—Lo voy a extrañar— dijo everymon mientras sonreía— debo irme chicos, este es el adios— dijo mientras salía del castillo a toda velocidad—

—Volvamos a casa chicos— dijo Yamato—

—Yagami— dijo Ryuunosuke que estaba con dorumon— cuidala bien, si le pasa algo volveré y te hare pedazos— dijo mientras sonreía—

—¿Acaso tu no vienes con nosotros?— pregunto el superior Joe mientras veía al hermano de Maki—

—No, nunca he sido un hombre de familia y amigos— dijo mientras sonreía— además, mi emblema me impide ser una buena persona, yo soy el chico malo por naturaleza— dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en Sora y sonreía— hasta nunca niños elegidos— dijo mientras el y Dorumon se iban muy tranquilamente del castillo—

—Adios hermano— dijo Maki en voz baja— espero que encuentres tu camino— dijo mientras sonreía—

—Vamos a casa— dijo Taichi a Maki mientras está sonreía—

Los niños elegidos volvieron a casa con sus digimon... 10 años despues Maki y Taichi se casaron, y ella dio a luz a un barón parecido a Taichi al cual llamaron Ryuunosuke... Digimundo...

—Asi que se casaron, que feliz estoy por ella— dijo Ryuunosuke que estaba en una mesa comiendo—

—Asi que esa es tu hermana— dijo azulongmon mientras lo veía—

—Si— dijo muy feliz— yo también encontré mi camino—

—Es cierto, rey de los digimon— dijo Azulongmon mientras se iba—

¿Fin?

*Al fin llegamos al final, este es un final muy largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren una continuación o un intermedio entre el final y los diez años tambien, Selenee nelia, supongo que no es necesario preguntarte si te gusto, pero si me gustaría que dejarás tu opinión*


End file.
